The Beautiful Between
by Lullaby SH
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. Una Bella con complejos de princesa. Un Edward con problemas familiares. Ambos necesitan de ayuda mutua, ¿pero cómo lo harán? ¿Quién saldrá herido de los dos?
1. Chapter 1

**The Beautiful Between**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, es de Alyssa B. Sheinmel, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.**_

**Capitulo I**

Si pensaste que la escuela secundaria era un reino, y no me refiero a un tipo de reino normal que tenemos hoy en día, como Inglaterra o Noruega, me refiero a aquellos pequeños de los cuentos de hadas que probablemente no eran reinos en absoluto, sino territorios de la nobleza donde los nobles se consideraban a sí mismos reyes y se concedían el derecho de pernada, ese tipo de cosas. Si pensaras en mi escuela como uno, entonces Edward Cullen sería el coronado príncipe. El coronado príncipe que podría elegir entre todas las mujeres del dominio de su padre, y no sólo elegirlas, sino también tenerlas desfilando delante de él, hablando, bailando, intentando capturar su mirada, esperando ser elegidas.

No sé donde estaría yo en la jerarquía del reino del cuento de hadas. Difícilmente, sería Cenicienta. No soy bonita y no soy pobre, y tenemos una asistenta de limpieza quien viene una vez a la semana, así que no estoy atascada con el trabajo doméstico. Tampoco soy Blancanieves, los enanos siempre me parecían más extraños que simpáticos, los animales salvajes no me parecían tan bonitos y tiernos como los conejos y las pulgas. La Bella Durmiente, no había ninguna probabilidad. Sería feliz si pudiera tan sólo dormir toda la noche, sola, durante cien años. Pero supongo que podría ser Rapunzel, de hecho, tengo el cabello largo y estoy encerrada, no en una torre por una malvada reina, sino en un alto edificio de apartamentos en Upper East Side por el SAT**(1) **y las aplicaciones para la Universidad. Que eran suficientemente perversas, tanto como cien reinas y más. Sólo mi suerte: Rapunzel, quien no era una princesa del todo; Rapunzel, quien, en al menos algunas versiones de la historia, no tenía un final feliz.

Es bastante fácil sentarse en la cafetería e imaginar que estoy en un reino de cuento de hadas, transformar a las estudiantes modernas a damas majestuosamente ataviadas. Sólo elige a la chica más bonita de la habitación, la más popular, cuyas ropas cuelguen de ella tan ligeramente, que sabes que podría quitarse un vestido tan fácilmente como puede con esos ajustados vaqueros y aquella camiseta negra sin mangas. Da a los chicos espadas que cuelguen de sus cinturones, y convierte sus gorras de baloncesto en coronas. Adivino que las cafeterías de la escuela secundaria son un tipo de pista real; tu oportunidad de mostrar la última moda, de hacer una gran entrada, y, si tienes suerte de ser invitada a una audiencia ante la realeza, ya sabes, sentarte en la mesa de los populares.

Nunca me he sentado en la mesa de los populares. Tampoco en la mesa de los nerds, aunque admito que he tenido algunas semanas peligrosas en la escuela media, cuando fui pillada hablando sola en el hueco de la escalera. Ahora lo sé mejor, y mantengo mis pequeños ensueños para mí misma.

A veces agarro un panecillo y corro a la biblioteca para trabajar en las palabras de mi SAT, pero la mayoría de las veces sólo me siento en la mesa pegada a la derecha en el medio de la habitación, la mesa más grande, la única donde casi nadie podría sentarse y quedar sólo bien. Así que el que Edward me eligiera fue un choque total, porque yo era una friki. Me refiero, soy una friki del estilo de «_Hey, ¿has leído esta brillante novela?_», pero de ninguna forma eso haría que me echaran a patadas del reino. Hablo en clase, pero no demasiado; voy a la escuela con mi falda demasiado corta y un café negro en mi mano, incluso aunque añada tanta azúcar que apenas se puede degustar el café; incluso me escabullo del edificio entre clase y clase y me mantengo en la esquina con los fumadores, chismeando sobre la última sustituta de historia. Las chicas populares me toleran muy bien; los chicos guapos nunca me notan.

Así que aquí estoy, sentada en la mesa central en la pista del instituto, mirando a Alice Brandon, quien está sentada al lado mío, picando en un plato lechuga blanda.

Alice y yo solíamos tener citas para jugar cuando éramos más pequeñas, y las meriendas en su casa siempre eran orgánicas e integrales, mientras que en mi casa, era todo pan Wonder**(2)** y Coca Cola. Me pregunto si alguna vez alguien notó que Alice es anoréxica. La anorexia es tan de 1990. En el siglo veintiuno, sólo te das cuenta cuando las chicas se vuelven huesudas porque están dando un montón de resoplidos. Incluso cuando las famosas se internan en clínicas por sus desordenes alimenticios, siempre vuelan rumores de si es sólo una tapadera para sus problemas de drogadicción.

Angela Weber se sienta a mi otro lado, con sus pulseras golpeándose entre ellas. Se las tiene que quitar cuando estamos en clase porque emiten mucho ruido, pero siempre las lleva entre clase y clase, antes y después de la escuela y en el almuerzo.

— _¿Oíste con quien está saliendo Edward Cullen?_

Como cualquier otra, cuando el nombre de Edward Cullen es mencionado, me pongo alerta.

— _No, ¿quién?_

—_ Bueno, es sólo un rumor, pero juro por Dios, que oí que se enganchó con Kate Hells el pasado fin de semana._

— _¡No!_

— _¡Sí!_

— _Pero ella es tan... No es inteligente. Una vez le preguntó al Sr. Mason __si Matar a un Ruiseñor era un libro de caza._

— _Debía estar bromeando._

— _No lo estaba._

— _No puede estar saliendo con ella._

— _Quizás sólo se enganchó con ella._

Una nueva voz entró en la conversación, la voz de un chico toda estridente y fingiendo ser una chica:

— _Deberíamos traerlo y darle una paliza._

Angela y yo miramos hacia arriba, Edward estaba sentado a mi otro lado. Mi cara no está nada comparada con la de Angela, ella está salvajemente ruborizada. Angela finge estar comiendo y me deja. Sola. Con Edward Cullen. Estoy segura de que todos están mirando; esta mesa estaba justo a lo largo de la fila de la comida, ciertamente una bofetada en el centro.

Todo el mundo puede verlo.

—_ ¿Qué onda, Swan?_ -me sonríe.

Siempre me gustó la idea de ser llamada por mi apellido, pero me imaginé que no tenía el tipo de nombre que se adaptaba bien a ello. Nadie me había llamado «_Swan_» antes.

Me imagino que por culpa de eso, no respondo a la primera.

— _¿Bella?_ -pregunta Edward.

— _¿Si?_

La magia de «_Swan_» se ha ido, así que puedo estar despreocupada.

— _Oí que estás teniendo problemas en física._

—_ ¿Dónde has oído eso? Lo estoy haciendo bien. Estoy bien._

Sentí cómo si el parloteo en la cafetería se hubiera vuelto tranquilo y todos estuvieran escuchándonos. Lo cual, dicho sea de paso, no iba completamente más allá de la realidad, porque la gente estaba mirando a Edward Cullen.

—_ Hey, no te preocupes._ —Edward parece sorprendido. Me doy cuenta de que mi respuesta había sonado bastante aguda.

— _Bueno, ¿entonces por qué lo estás mencionando?_ —pregunto aún a la defensiva.

— _Está bien, no es que lo hubiera oído, sino que vi la nota de tu examen cuando el Sr. Kreel los repartió_. —Debía verme horrorizada, porque añade:

—_ No fue a propósito, Bella, sólo que estabas sentada a la derecha delante de mí._

¿Sabe Edward que física es todavía, ¡en un mes en la escuela!, mi nota más baja este semestre y que me estoy volviendo loca porque una mala nota puede tirar todo mi GPA**(3)** abajo y entonces, adiós Columbia, la escuela por la que he estado trabajado toda la vida para entrar? Estoy enfadada con él. ¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí con su sobrenaturalmente perfecto bronceado y su encantadora sonrisa blanca y anunciar mi nota? ¿Por qué una persona haría eso? Eso es a lo que me refiero.

—_ Mira_ —digo a la defensiva, colocando mi cabello detrás de mis orejas y soltándolo de nuevo—, _voy a trabajar en ello. Lo solucionaré._

—_ Hey, tranquila. Lo siento_ —Edward toca mi brazo—. _Swan, de verdad._ —Y me derrito porque me está llamando Swan de nuevo. Su mano en mi brazo tampoco duele. Realmente puedo sentir los pequeños hormigueos—. _Sólo iba a ofrecerte ayuda._

—_ ¿Huh?_ —dije, muda.

— _Soy realmente bueno en física. Parecías tan decaída con tu nota. Podría ayudarte con el laboratorio que es la próxima semana, eso podría aumentar tu nota al menos a una B si lo haces bien._

Oh, gracias a Dios. Quería contratar a un profesor de física, pero no quería admitirle a mi madre que estaba teniendo muchos problemas. Y Edward podría ser lo suficientemente barato para que pudiera pagarle yo misma, con la ayuda de mi madre. Quizás veía como una de sus principescas obligaciones ayudar a sus súbditos en peligro, y pagarle sería pagar los impuestos.

— _Podría pagarte en efectivo, pero depende de cuánto, quiero decir, no puedo permitirme mucho._

Edward se ríe.

— _Chica, no digo que tengas que pagarme. Sólo quería ayudarte._

— _Oh._ —Estaba sospechando de nuevo, porque no puedo pensar porqué Edward Cullen querría ayudarme.

—_ Sí, me podrías pagar de otra manera. Podría usar tu ayuda con las palabras de mi SAT._

— _¿No puedes conseguir un tutor real para ello?_ —pregunté, muda.

_**¿Por qué estoy intentando convencerle de no estar conmigo? Cállate, Bella, cállate. Deja a Edward hablar.**_

— _Lo he intentado. Aún apesto. Quizás puedas enseñarme algo que ellos no._

No es como si Edward me estuviera hablando de mala manera, y es extraordinariamente dulce. Sólo el más inteligente de los hombres sabría que hacer un cumplido a mi vocabulario es la mejor forma de encontrar mi lado bueno, y él es sincero. De cualquier forma, soy mucho más dulce ahora.

— _Okey, suena bien._

_— ¿El jueves después de la escuela?_

_— Okey._

_— Te veo en el vestíbulo._

_— Okey._

— _Perfecto, Swan, cuídate._

¿Cómo es que Edward me hace sentir como si tuviera doce y el veinte?

* * *

**SAT*: examen requerido para la mayoría de los universidades de Estados Unidos en el proceso de admisión de nuevos alumnos.**

**Pan Wonder*: Es un tipo de pan blanco vendido en Estados Unidos por Hotess Brand y en México por el grupo Bimbo.**

**GPA*: Grade Point Average, promedio general según el sistema de evaluación de Estados Unidos.**

_Okeeeeeey, aquí está el primer capítulo de esta hermosa historia. Quiero que hagamos una oración para que este fic tenga suerte, okno xD_

_Es una historia muy bonita, así que por favor denle la oportunidad, no se arrepentirán._

_Alertas, favoritos, reviews... Todo eso hará que haya nueva actualización:)  
Que Dios me las bendiga, les mando muchos besos a su tamagochi!_

_Lullaby SH_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beautiful Between**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, es de Alyssa B. Sheinmel, yo solo me adjudico la adaptación.**_

**Capítulo II**

Mi madre no es totalmente distinta de la malvada madrastra de Cenicienta. No digo que sea perversa, es una perfectamente simpática persona y madre. Pero pienso que amaría ser parte de un mundo más glamoroso que en el que vive, y a veces pienso que está esperando a que su hija se la lleve de aquí. No puedo explicar por qué, quizás es porque me ha enviado a la escuela, la escuela de Edward Cullen, una escuela donde van los hijos de los famosos, ese tipo de lugar. Siempre se ha asegurado de que vistiera las ropas correctas; comprar es una de las pocas maneras en las que pasamos tiempo juntas.

Esos días, sólo como la perversa madrastra que querría que sus hijas se casaran con un príncipe para así poder codearse con la realeza, mi padre parece estar esperando que vaya a casa con un simpático chico de la alta sociedad a través de cuyos padres ella pudiera dar un vistazo a lo mejor de Nueva York. Sé que siempre puedo captar su atención si tengo algunos cuchicheos de la escuela sobre alguna cosa que esté pasando en algunas familias, cuyo nombre conoce. Ama ese tipo de cuchicheo sobre gente como esa. Así que puedes imaginarte su placer cuando irrumpo con Edward Cullen en casa el jueves por la tarde. Ella ciertamente sabe quién es Edward, su familia es una de las más ricas de Nueva York. Él es uno de esos chicos que ves retratados ocasionalmente en las revistas de New York, cuyas fiestas familiares salen en la Página 6 de _Post_**(1).**

—¡Hola, mamá! —la llamo mientras abro la puerta. Olvidé decirle que Edward iba a venir, y existe la posibilidad de que ella esté ocupándose de los quehaceres del apartamento con una camisa de talla grande y pantuflas. Eso no es lo que hace durante todo el tiempo, pero muy a menudo, ella está aquí. Me pregunto si se aburrirá.

—Hola, cariño —responde, y sale de su habitación en, ¡puf!, vaqueros y una holgada camiseta negra. No exactamente lo que imagino que la madre de Edward viste en su casa, pero nada embarazoso tampoco.

—Mamá, éste es Edward Cullen.

Cuando habla con él, su voz es chillona. No puedo decir si está tratando de sonar elegante, o si está nerviosa por estar hablando con él.

—Hola, Edward. Soy Reneé, la madre de Bella. Ella no mencionó que iba a traer a alguien en todo el día.

—Encantado de conocerla, Sra. Swan —responde Edward robóticamente, pero educado, como un buen rey debería.

—¡Oh, llámame Reneé, por favor! —Se ríe como si «Sra. Swan» fuera ridículo, y su mano aterriza en la parte alta del brazo de Edward. Si permanecemos aquí, mi madre empezará a flirtear, en mi nombre, quizás. Pero flirtear, no obstante.

—Bueno, mamá, Edward y yo tenemos que estudiar ahora, así que estaremos en la otra habitación. —Me dirijo a mi habitación, y Edward me sigue.

—Perfecto, chicos, déjenme saber si necesitan algo. Podría prepararles una merienda o algo.

Mi madre ni siquiera me preparaba aperitivos para después de la escuela cuando estaba en la guardería.

Abro la puerta y no es hasta que Edward me sigue dentro que me doy cuenta de que en mi prisa por alejarlo de mi madre, había traído a Edward a mi habitación. Esto es problemático a varios niveles. Uno, Edward podría hacerse la idea equivocada. Dos, mi habitación está inmaculada, _¿y qué si él desordena mis cosas?_ Tres, la mesa del comedor habría sido mucho más propicia para estudiar.

Sola con Edward Cullen, no estoy muy segura de qué hacer. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza el hecho de que pasé de apenas haber hablado con Edward a tenerlo en mi habitación. El clima hoy es húmedo y espeso, a pesar de que es Octubre, y normalmente habría revisado mis libros, porque soy muy protectora con ellos y la humedad curva las páginas. Posiblemente no debería revisar mis libros delante de Edward. Pensará que soy una friki.

Para mi alivio, Edward toma el liderazgo. Se sienta en el suelo, apoyado junto a mi cama, alcanza su mochila y saca el libro de física. Estoy un poco avergonzada, mirando alrededor de la habitación con los muebles de mimbre que parecían tan bonitos cuando tenía nueve años y se ven tan infantiles ahora. Estoy segura de que no hay nada en la habitación de Edward de más de uno o dos años; todo moderno y elegante y actualizado.

—Perfecto, Swan —Me sonríe—. Una hora de Einstein, y entonces podrás decirme qué demonios significa «defenestrar».

Edward tiene una hermana pequeña. Está en séptimo grado, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de las de doce, parece haber dado completamente el paso a la fase de pre-adolescente torpe. Tiene un bonito, largo y ondulado cabello rubio, justo el tipo de pelo que las princesas deberían tener, el polo opuesto a mi extra liso desorden marrón.

Su nombre es Rose, y todo el mundo la ama, especialmente Edward.

Después del almuerzo de hoy, sacada a flote por el conocimiento de que iba a estudiar con Edward esta noche, invité a Rose al ascensor. Sólo los juniors y los seniors tienen permitido usar el ascensor, a pesar del hecho de que nuestro colegio tiene diez plantas, siendo como es, una nada en medio de Manhattan, donde los edificios tienden a tener hasta más de las que usan. Los estudiantes más jóvenes se meten en problemas si los atrapan tomando el ascensor, pero los juniors y los seniors siempre intentan colarlos a hurtadillas. Si somos atrapados, fingimos que es un accidente, estábamos hablando con ellos, ayudándoles con la tarea, así que ellos sólo nos siguieron al ascensor. Ni nos dimos cuenta.

Estaba esperando el ascensor cuando vi a Rose saliendo de la enfermería, la perfecta excusa para ofrecerle un viaje.

—Hey, estoy yendo al piso diez, ¿quieres subir?

Rose me sonrió.

—¡Definitivamente! —Parecía energizada por la oferta y prácticamente brincó hacia mí y la apertura de las puertas del ascensor.

—¿Qué diremos si la Sra. Turley nos descubre? —La Sra. Turley es la más estricta maestra de la escuela.

—Diremos que todo fue mi culpa. Te atraje aquí con promesas de un vuelo sin problemas, con un helado de sirope y pases para el elevador esperándote al final.

Nunca me he sentido así de lista, ciertamente es mucho más de lo que nunca he dicho a Rose Cullen.

—Eso no es justo —dijo, parándose antes de entrar al ascensor—. No deberías meterte en problemas por hacer algo tan amable.

No me pregunté por qué todo el mundo ama a esa chica. Incluso se las arregló para decirlo sin sonar como una santurrona.

—No te preocupes —La agarré de su brazo y la llevé dentro—. Los profesores me aman. Está es probablemente la cosa más traviesa que he hecho alguna vez.

Me sonrió de nuevo.

—Sí, pero quedarás con Edward después; él te meterá en un montón de problemas mucho antes.

Me pude sentir enrojecer mientras el ascensor ascendía. Rose probablemente sabía mejor que yo que Edward había decidido ayudarme con física. No sabía qué decirle; de repente el viaje al décimo piso parecía interminablemente largo, e invitar a Rose al ascensor parecía una ridícula mala idea. Pero entonces Rose empezó a reírse y yo también lo hice, todo el camino hasta el décimo piso.

—No te preocupes, Bella —dijo Rose mientras se dirigía a su clase y se giraba hacia mí—. Edward puede ser el chico más popular de la escuela, pero él es realmente tan torpe como tú y yo.

Y entonces me sonrió, y lo mismo hice. No creo ni por un segundo que Rose Cullen sea torpe, dejando solo a Edward, pero me hizo sentir mejor sabiendo que ella pensara que lo eran, y que ella pensara que éramos iguales.

Ahora, en las dos horas que pasamos estudiando, Rose llama al teléfono móvil de Edward dos veces, después de ambas llamadas Edward habla con ella durante unos buenos diez minutos. Me dice que ella es la mascota de la familia. La llama_ «Ratón»_ cuando habla con ella por teléfono. Cuando ella me oye diciendo _«Hola, Rose»_ al fondo, Edward me dice que ella dice _«Oh, Bella Swan es muy linda»_ y estoy feliz por el resto de la tarde, porque quizás signifique que soy la única junior hacia la que los escolares levantan la mirada.

Pasamos mucho más tiempo con física del que pasamos haciendo vocabulario, así que pienso que estoy llevándome el mejor lado del acuerdo de estudio. Entonces, de nuevo, cuando Edward se va, dice:

—Mejor evadirse. —Así que ha aprendido al menos una nueva palabra mientras que yo no me siento más cerca de entender las ecuaciones vectoriales.

Busco a Rose en la escuela al día siguiente. Quiero decirle hola a la chica que me llamó linda. Rose no es el tipo de niña quien se intimida por los chicos de clase alta; sale con los junior todo el tiempo. Es la única de séptimo grado, la única niña de todos los otros grados, que regularmente pasa tiempo en el salón junior. Cualquier otra hermana y todos se quejarían, pero nadie le diría algo a Edward. Y Rose es tan divertida que no importa, de todas maneras.

En el almuerzo, Edward se sienta a mi lado de nuevo, y pasamos la mayor parte del descanso mirando a Alice Brandon cortando su simple hoja de lechuga en perfectos cuadrados, dieciséis, contamos, y entonces comerse uno a la vez. Pienso que Edward tuvo la intención de hablarme cuando se sentó, pero en vez de ello, ninguno de nosotros puede apartar nuestros ojos de Alice. Ella parece disfrutar la atención. Edward y yo no decimos nada, pero es obvio que sabe que la estamos mirando. Se ve engreída.

Cuando finalmente despierta, Edward y yo giramos la cabeza hacia el otro lado. La mesa de los profesores está justo detrás de esta, y me encuentro a mí misma mirando la parte posterior de sus cabezas. ¿Cómo es que ninguno de ellos lo nota, o es que todos se hacen de la vista gorda? No estoy completamente segura de dónde los profesores caen en la jerarquía de los reinos de cuentos de hadas, todo lo que puedo pensar es muy cruel, tanto como llamarles criados. Me devano los sesos por el título correcto para ello. La voz de Edward interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—Jesús. Esa chica está hecha mierda.

—Lo sé. Lo que es más jodido es que no podamos apartar nuestros ojos de ella —digo, y Edward parece culpable—. No me refiero a que sea nuestra culpa, me refiero a que no podamos mirar a otro lado, ya sabes, como el impulso a mirar a un coche destrozado.

Él se ve realmente cabreado por lo que nos llamé por estar mirándola.

—Edward, lo siento.

No me mira.

—¿Ed? —digo.

—Lo que sea. Lo siento. Es sólo que he estado mirando a alguien que no puede comer más que eso, sabes. Y ella realmente quería.

Trato de no mostrar mi confusión. Miro alrededor del comedor como si la multitud en la máquina de soda pudiera darme alguna pista. Nuestra escuela tiene la regla de que no está permitido traer tu propio almuerzo, tienes que comer el almuerzo que es servido. Quiero decir, me imagino que podrías traer algo, pero las comidas son preparadas en las clases, así que pagas por ellas tanto si las quieres como si no.

Angela Weber y yo hicimos el cálculo una vez, y terminó siendo algo como once dólares al día sólo por el almuerzo, lo que nos parecía exorbitante. Hay un montón de elecciones, al menos de las cosas que podrías traerte desde casa, multitud de verdura para hacer una ensalada o sándwich, más lo que sea que haya caliente ese día, y esta es la única escuela que conozco donde incluso las chicas más ricas comen comida caliente, así es como de buena está.

Alice está a prueba, aunque, ser forzada a comer la comida que la escuela hace no tiene nada que ver con ser forzada a comer en general; el equipo de la cafetería no nota o se preocupa de lo que pongas en la bandeja adornada con la cresta de la escuela, que ha sido la misma desde que abrió hace cien años. En aquel entonces era un colegio de internamiento de todas las niñas, con algo así como treinta estudiantes que eran entrenadas en la etiqueta, tocar el piano y, ocasionalmente, literatura. Ahora, se ha ganado una reputación como una de las escuelas más académicamente rigurosas de la ciudad, conocida sobre todo por cuántas niñas obtienen mejores resultados en matemáticas y ciencias. Me pregunto cómo los fundadores de la escuela se sentirían al respecto, o sobre la forma en que niñas y niños se desparraman hambrientos en el comedor ahora, apilando comida en sus platos y sujetando sus tenedores en la mano equivocada.

Edward no parece darse cuenta del silencio que siguió a su comentario, por lo que decido cambiar de tema.

—Hey —digo alegremente—. He estado buscando a Rose todo el día. Quería decirle hola, pero no he sido capaz de encontrarla —Recuerdo que estaba en la enfermería el otro día—. ¿Está enferma en casa? —pregunto.

Edward mira directamente hacia mí.

—Sí, está enferma. Me voy a clase —dice, y empieza a levantarse, así que yo también, incluso aunque tengo hora libre después del almuerzo.

—Está bien —digo, sintiéndome estúpida. Digo, es raro, se sienta a mi lado y entonces pasa cuarenta minutos mirando a una chica anoréxica comer su almuerzo de lechuga, y entonces, tan pronto como realmente estábamos hablando, se está yendo. Claramente está interesado en mí sólo por mi vocabulario. Claramente no quiere ser mi amigo realmente. Incluso si su hermana piensa que soy muy linda.

—¿Estudiamos el lunes? —pregunta, descansando su mano en el respaldo de mi silla.

—¿Huh? —Me giro para mirarle, distraída pos sus largos dedos tan cerca de mi hombro. Me sonríe, y me derrito, como siempre.

—¿El lunes, Swan? ¿Después de la escuela? Hay un examen de física el martes. Vas a estar lista.

—Sí, definitivamente —digo demasiado rápido; estoy tan emocionada de que estemos aun estudiando juntos. Trato de calmarme—. Suena bien.

—Pasa un buen fin de semana.

—Tú también. Hey, dile a tu hermana que espero que se sienta mejor.

Él se encoje de hombros.

—Enferma o no, _«Ratón»_ está bastante feliz de tener una excusa para librarse de su examen de francés.

Sonríe, y mientras se va, me parece que parte de la gente deja libre su camino para que pase. Justo como en la Inglaterra de los Tudor, donde cuando la presencia del rey era anunciada, todo el mundo tenía que dejarle el camino vacío.

Paso la semana alternando entre estudiar para física y el SAT. La física es tan dura que he empezado a considerar el SAT como un descanso. Angela Weber llama para examinar las palabras del SAT conmigo, pero su llamada de teléfono me irrita, porque están interrumpiendo mi estudio y tengo mi propio ritmo. Me invita a estudiar con ella, pero la rechazo. Prefiero estar en mi habitación. Incluso aunque no haga calor fuera, tengo el aire acondicionado encendido tan alto como se puede, y estoy tumbada en mi cama, con capas de mantas sobre mí. Me gusta pensar que hace tanto frío que casi veo mi respiración. Me gusta sepultarme bajo mantas.

Quizás Angela sólo me invita porque sabe que soy buena en el vocablo y piensa que puedo ayudarla. Digo que no, porque pienso que estudiar sola es mejor. Pero entonces recuerdo cómo de bien me iba el estudio con Edward, que era exactamente lo que Angela estaba preguntándome para hacer con él y no era del todo contraproducente. Incluso aprendí una o dos nuevas palabras. Además, era divertido.

Reflexiono acerca de llamar a Angela, acerca de ir a su casa y repasar de arriba abajo las palabras sobre una caja de pizza como hacen en las películas de televisión. Pero estoy en mi pijama y mi cama es tan suave, y recorrer todo el camino a su apartamento parece más como una tarea.

Mi madre asoma la cabeza unas pocas veces, deseándome suerte, preguntándome si tengo hambre. A veces pienso que se pregunta cómo puedo quedarme encerrada todo el día en la cama, estudiando. Mi madre ama el movimiento; casi no está en casa durante el día entre semana. Se va de compras, sale con sus amigas a almorzar, da grandes paseos alrededor de la ciudad. Cuando no estoy estudiando, a veces voy con ella. Cuando era pequeña, casi siempre iba, raramente usábamos niñeras, y era demasiado pequeña para ser dejada en casa sola. Me sentía muy mayor al almorzar con sus amigas, en restaurantes donde era la única niña. Aún recuerdo sentir mis piernas colgando desde la silla. Mi madre solía quejarse de que le estaba dando patadas, lo que siempre me confundía, dado que pensaba que estaba golpeando las piernas de la mesa.

La mayoría de las veces, me sentaría quieta en estos almuerzos y miraría; sabía que no debía participar. Puedes aprender un montón si sólo miras. La mayoría de las amigas de mi madre estaban casadas. Eran mujeres con las cuales mi madre había ido al colegio, mujeres quienes habían estado, ahora que lo pienso, en su boda; mujeres quienes la habían conocido como esposa. Miraría los anillos que brillaban en sus dedos y me preguntaría por qué mi madre, en toda su elegancia, nunca llevaba joyas. Discutían los problemas que pensaban era demasiado joven para entender, las peleas con su marido, la impaciencia con sus hijos. Quizás pensaban que no estaba escuchando; me daban colores y pintaba en folios colocados sobre el mantel: princesas y príncipes y castillos donde ellos vivían. Las amigas de mi madre siempre acudían a ella por consejos. No importaba que no tuviera esposo, querían sus ideas sobre cómo convivir en un matrimonio tranquilo; cómo confrontar a un marido que trabajaba en exceso, comía demasiado e incluso que dormía en cualquier lugar. Podría no haber conocido la mecánica de lo que estaban hablando, pero podía decir que era muy importante y muy, muy de adultos.

Mi madre era siempre la mujer más guapa en estos almuerzos; ninguna de las otras podía ni siquiera compararse con ella, con su cabello rubio, sus uñas pintadas, su brillante pintalabios, con la adecuada ropa. Todas parecían más viejas de lo que ella era, incluso ahora, cuando veo a sus amigas, no puedo creer que mi madre tenga la misma edad. Imaginaba que tenía una poción mágica que algún hada le había dado, algo que la mantenía joven mientras las mujeres a su alrededor envejecían. No creía que crecería para ser tan guapa como ella, no me veo para nada como ella. No recuerdo cuando paré de acompañarla a esos almuerzos. Es sólo ahora que me doy cuenta de que era la única niña allí, porque las otras mujeres habían dejado a sus maridos con los niños.

Estoy en la cocina cuando oigo la puerta delantera abrirse y cerrarse. Estoy comiendo cereales en la barra de la cocina, aun cuando son las tres de la tarde. No me había molestado en encender las luces, así que la encimera se ve gris y sucia, incluso aunque nuestra asistenta vino hace un par de días; cuando las luces se encienden, puedes ver que está brillando blanca.

—Hola, cariño.

—Hey.

—¿Cómo va el estudio?

—Excelente.

—Bien —No está realmente mirándome, está respondiendo al correo. Me pregunto si incluso recuerda que lucho con física—. Voy a darme un baño —dice—. Iré a cenar fuera.

Mira alrededor de la cocina, como si se le ocurriera que podría no haber suficiente comida para mi cena.

—¿Te dejaré algo de dinero en el cajón?

—Está bien.

—Okey, cariño —dice y se dirige a su habitación. Me pregunto si tener un compañero de cuarto en la universidad va a ser así. Nuestra conversación ha durado el tiempo suficiente para que el cereal quede empapado. Echo lo que queda en la basura; va a ser la hora de cenar pronto de todos modos.

* * *

**(1) Post: La columna de sociedad de este conocido periódico.**

Hey, hola chicas (8 Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo, esto no irá tan rápido y puede que esté un poco confuso, pero no duden en preguntarme nada, soy toda oídos.

Los 4 reviews se ven re hermosos, se ve que si les gusto xDD

Les mando muchos besos y abrazos, las quiero

_Lullaby SH_


End file.
